mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:B43enjami7n/Speedy Swaps/Items
Place an order here! Leave your sig, or I won't be able to get back to you! B43enjami7n 16:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I am going on holiday. Not back till this coming Monday! B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 15:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Lavalloveseris's Order Hi. Can I have 5 hypnotic frequency machines if you and your store are still active??? 23:05, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Order I'd like a electric guitar 1 best bee mln Smileytaff tell me where to put clicks. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 16:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 1xElectric:10 clicks 1xBestBee:2 clicks Total: 12 Clicks I have sent a friend request. Accept, and I'll send. Clicks to the Stardust Sticker Please! B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 09:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I have finished the clicks. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 13:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I have sent as well. Enjoy the items. If you are happy with the trade please leave a comment in happy customers! B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 13:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) order How many does an elemental coast? And a gauntles banner?-- 17:02, September 27, 2010 (UTC) An elemental costs 1 click each. A gauntles banner is 5 clicks. B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 09:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll take 20 gauntles banners. I'm on mln-- 13:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I am out of stock with gauntles banners. If you would click my Fortress Module until I win, I'll give you 90% off. That would make the total order 10 clicks. B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 15:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Clicks for gauntlets banners. How many clicks for 10 gauntlet banners? Thanks. 18:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) That would be 50 clicks. B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 09:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll take it! Thanks! 13:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) what is your ingame name? B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 13:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bobo9711. How many clicks? 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. How many clicks? THanks. 01:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Because of high demand, I am currently out of stock. Attempting to restock asap B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 14:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Fairy Dust How much would 10 fairy dust cost? 19:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 3 clicks for 10. B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 09:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Deal! Were do I put the clicks and who do I befriend? 21:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My mln name is B43enjami7n. Clicks to anywhere. B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 15:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked and sent you a friend request. 17:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I have sent as well. Enjoy the items. If you are happy with the trade please leave a comment in happy customers! B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 16:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Buy How much would 10 gauntlets bannersand 10 mantles banners cost? 21:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 100 clicks B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 09:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow I'll buy them. What modules do you want theclicks on? THANK YOU!!!! 12:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you put them on the Stardust Sticker? What is your MLN name? B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 12:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My mln name is . Clicks done Thanks!!! 13:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I have sent as well. Enjoy the items. If you are happy with the trade please leave a comment in happy customers! B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 13:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I get ten sapphires, ten gaunlet banners, and ten mantles banners, one stone golem. That would be 50 for the banners right Thanks! your my friend **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 14:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I can do the sapphires, but banners and golems are out of stock... The sapphires would be 150 clicks B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 15:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll click. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I have finished clicks. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 20:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Please send item's. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 16:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sent B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 14:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Order Can I have 1 plumming permit,7 gypsum,and 7 pipe. plumming permit is out of stock, so is gypsum.. i have got the pipes. you have have them for 5 clicks, because i don't have your other items. So I get 7 pipe for 5 Clicks or 5 Clicks each? Order How much would 5 lost space probes and 5 space probes cost? 18:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) no space probes in stock. sorry B43enjami7n Speedy Swaps! 14:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) What about space fuel cells? 00:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC)